Headphones, speakers, earbuds, and similar audio devices are often used to listen to audio recordings. Frequently, such audio devices are connected to audio jacks in electronic systems, such as smart phones, portable music players, laptop and desktop computers, and the like. The amplifier circuitry that drives the typical audio jack supplies a surge of current to the jack when the amplifier is enabled, and this current surge is audible to the listener as a “pop” or “click” noise. Such noise is unpleasant and detracts from the listening experience.